


Run After Me (I'll Catch You If You Fall)

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mates Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dry Orgasm, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Castiel, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Dean up on his offer of having some fun in the hot springs and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run After Me (I'll Catch You If You Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

There are some couples within the pack that are known for their sex-crazed days, usually the first few months after their mating ceremony.

The first time an Omega goes into heat, their Alpha doesn't go into rut, however, the second has a higher chance of that happening.

Dean goes into rut just as Castiel’s second heat hits, and they are quickly deemed the most sex-crazed of all past and present couples.

Nudity and sex aren't taboo in the clan, and for that Dean is thankful or else it would be so incredibly _awkward_.

He values his privacy, sure, but he knows they don’t have to be quiet in these parts of the network.

There are three parts to the caves, the main open part of the caves which is mainly older folks, Alphas for the most part. It is the least frequented of the network. Not many people go out, so not many people visit there. The schools are centered there, and families are welcome to free dens without having to trade things for them.

The second part of the caves is for predominantly Betas. It’s a little bit deeper back and underground farther. That’s where the hospitals, medical centers, and main trading takes place.

Dean and Castiel reside in the deepest recesses of the network.

It’s down far enough that no one hears things going on, and there are hot springs, rich earth, and plenty of room for all newly-mated couples.

When the mates start having kids, or mature enough to not be as obsessed and loud ‘doing the do’, they have the option of moving to the first tier of the network.

Dean doesn't think they’ll ever be able to move up to the first tier.

First of all because he’s the pack leader so he has to hide in case others attack -- there’s no one in his line of heirs to take his place if he’s killed off.

Second because of how nicely Cas rocks in his lap in the hot springs.

Dean was worried at first about how his temperature had already risen because of heat, and the added warmth of the hot springs just wasn't good for his Omega, for his _mate_.

His natural instinct to protect and help Castiel fought Castiel on his decision to try it out.

However, his rut won out and he ended up half carrying Cas down the stone stairs into a secluded part of the hot springs to take his mate.

Castiel strips, folding his clothes on the floor near the puddle-like water pool.

It’s deep, coming up to Dean’s waist when he steps in, feet on the floor, but there’s a ring of stone carved to make a sort of seat so people can submerge themselves without fear of drowning.

Dean shucks his clothes unceremoniously, and he has to fish his pants out of a neighboring pool before stepping into it.

He hisses as his body adjusts to the temperature.

Castiel, however, is probably as hot as the spring. When Dean can sit down without having to clench his jaw it’s so damn hot, he pulls Castiel into his lap.

Castiel sighs into the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean.

It’s nice being this close, and the heat of the spring is oddly calming.

“We should come down here more often.” Castiel says, kissing Dean’s throat and down his chest. Dean hums, tilting his head back so Castiel has better access, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Cas moves his hips up, and then sinks down on Dean who chokes out a moan that echoes through the cave.

Castiel pants, not kissing anymore but mouthing at Dean’s skin.

“You’re big for an Alpha.” Cas says, his eyelashes fluttering, and Dean's eyes roll back in his head as Castiel rocks his hips forward.

He’s never had sex before Castiel, save for a few Beta girls, but it was never _anything_ as mind blowing as this.

Castiel knows just how to move, all the right combinations piled atop each other.

Dean moans again, pulling Castiel's head down for a kiss, threading his fingers through his growing hair.

“I need to cut my hair if you’re going to do that.”

“It gives me something to hold on to.” Dean grips Castiel’s hair by the roots, using the leverage he now has to thrust up to meet Castiel. His eyes are wide, mouth open, gasping breaths escaping his mouth along with awed whispers of Dean’s name.

Castiel groans, clamping his eyes shut when Dean’s cock presses against his prostate. If it weren't for the water, Dean knows Castiel would have slick dripping down the insides of his thighs and into Dean’s lap.

Castiel leans down to catch Dean’s mouth, and they aren't really kissing, too busy focusing on the grind of their hips and the feeling of absolute ecstasy.

Dean whines, a high pitched sound he’s going to deny to his dying day, and stops moving as his knot pops.

“That quick, Alpha? Thought you could -- _oh my god_ \-- last longer than that.”

Dean whimpers, but he hasn't come yet, and it hurts so badly, the need to fill his mate up, the instinct to breed singing in his veins.

Castiel kisses him again, biting at his bottom lip as he bears down on Dean’s knot.

They gasp into each others mouths as they both come. Cas holds their foreheads together as he rocks back and forth quickly.

“Oh god, Alpha, _Dean_ , don’t stop.”

Cas licks at Dean’s mating mark, and it makes stars appear behind his eyelids. He makes a sound akin to something he'd make if he were getting punched in the gut as he comes so hard he nearly blacks out.

When he comes to, Cas is still moving his hips slightly, unable to keep still as Dean’s knot is still swollen.

“My good Alpha, so good for me. My mate is so good.” Castiel presses the praises into his skin and Dean sighs out a whimper, ending it with Castiel’s name. “There you are.”

Castiel is still holding Dean’s face affectionately, kissing him every few seconds, and finally their eyes meet.

“I love you.” Dean says, and Castiel smiles.

“I love you, too, my big Alpha.”

They’re tied together for the next twenty minutes Dean got so worked up, and Castiel teases him about his rut. Dean just flushes, but it could also be from the heat of the spring.

Their clothes are soaked from the water splashing over the sides of the pool while Dean took care of Castiel’s heat. Running is their best bet now, and Dean hopes no one sees them.

Castiel takes off in front of him, and his Alpha takes over his legs before he can think about it, chasing after his mate just like his people did years ago.

He tackles Castiel against the wall of their den, not even making it to the bed before he’s taking Castiel again, thrusting up again his pelvis, and Cas laughs breathlessly as Dean fucks him roughly.

They’re still damp from the hot springs, and the only reason they’re hard and ready to do against is because Dean has just hit his rut from the chase, and Castiel was already in heat, cutting their bounce-back time nearly in half.

Castiel comes all over himself with a sigh as his fever finally breaks. It’s too soon for Dean’s knot to swell up again, and he comes dry. It’s not satisfying in the slightest, and he sighs, frustrated.

Castiel leans in close, nibbling at Dean’s ear lobe and licking behind his ear.

“Have you ever been fucked by an Omega, Alpha?” Dean shudders, shaking his head. “Would you like to be?”

Dean groans and nods.

“Yes, please, Omega.”

“Get on the bed, hands and knees. It’s easier that way your first time.”

Dean does as he’s told even though he’s fighting against his instincts.

By the time Castiel is done preparing him, he’ll be ready to go again, and he already feels the need trickling down his spine, and he ruts into the sheets.

Cas swats his ass, making a tsking sound, and Dean relents, canting his hips, looking over his shoulder so he can see what Castiel is doing.

He reaches behind himself, trailing his hands in his slick, and Dean drops his head to the sheets, breathing hard through his nose.

Cas uses his slick to wet his fingers, wiggling one around inside Dean before he’s able to fit two in comfortably. As more slick is added, Dean becomes more pliant, looser.

Cas moves his fingers around, turning his hand this way and that, and Dean becomes louder and louder.

“Please, Omega, my mate, I’m ready, please, _please_.”

“Are you sure, Alpha? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Please, just get on with it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it so good for you.”

Castiel is slow to the uptake, thrusting his hips shallowly, letting Dean take him in little by little. Dean may be big for an Alpha, but Castiel is _huge_ for an Omega.

Dean whines, moving his knees farther apart so Castiel can move in deeper.

Castiel gasps when he bottoms out, circling his hips a few times before pausing to let Dean catch up.

“ _Move_.”

“Dean, you are so good. So good, Alpha.”

Dean whimpers at the praise, his cock jerking where it hangs heavy between his spread legs.

“Faster.”

Castiel pulls all the way out, thrusting back in harshly and Dean grunts from the force.

They’re shifting up the bed the harder Castiel goes, and Cas has to hold onto Dean’s hips to keep him in place.

This is beyond mind blowing, it’s . . . it’s orgasmic in the best sense of the word no matter how cheesy. Dean can’t think straight, his head is fuzzy and he can’t feel his arms.

He’s never had this sort of sex before, and it hurts a little, but it’s so good he forgets the pain.

When Castiel finds his prostate, he calls out, coming all over the skins that have yet to be cleaned.

Castiel shushes him, rubbing up and down his sides as he trembles, his elbows no longer strong enough to hold up his weight. Castiel holds him up and finishes right after he does.

The fact that Castiel used his own slick . . . that’s enough to make him shake all the harder through his orgasm.

He comes down slowly, and wakes under new furs, ones he’s never seen, so they must be wedding gifts. They smell new and clean.

Castiel comes into the room, still naked, and he cuddles in next to Dean, warming his body.

His Omega makes him drink water, telling him how good he was the whole time, making sure he has everything he needs, and it seems ridiculous, but he loves it.

“Are you alright, Cas?”

“I am fine, Dean, thank you.”

“Did you drink water? Did you eat some fruit? I have some stashed --”

“I am fine, Dean. Don’t worry about me, you already do it enough. Right now is about you.” Dean’s limbs feel heavy, and he feels sweaty and tired.

“Can we sleep?”

“Of course, Alpha, of course. I love you, you did so well, you deserve some much needed rest.”

Dean hums and pulls Castiel into his side, burying his face in his mates neck, scenting him, and he falls to sleep, happy and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
